Certain organizations, such as banking organizations, for example, or large stores managing client accounts, can provide their clients with different statements, and in particular electronic statements or paper statements.
In general, a bank statement has a certain amount of information relating to the transactions performed by the client, commonly presented in the form of lines, each representing a specific transaction.
A disadvantage of this technique of the prior art is that the statements may contain a very large amount of information, which is difficult for the client to check when he or she wants to verify the accuracy thereof. Thus, for a statement classically presenting all of the transactions performed during a month, the client may spend a significant amount of time checking the content thereof.